Breathe
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Trying to convince yourself of something can sometimes prove to be very difficult, unless you have help. KickxKendall one-shot.


**A/N ** Thoughts are in bold italics with speech marks and lyrics to the song 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift are in italics.

* * *

You sit in class, desperately willing yourself to carry on with your maths test. It should be a breeze for you - after all, you're the overachiever in class, the girl with all the answers. Not today, though. Your mind draws a blank as you stare at the paper in front of you, as if this will suddenly ignite your memory of the method needed.

Normally you have no trouble solving simultaneous equations. They're so easy you can do them in your sleep. For a moment you're annoyed with yourself at not whizzing through the question, but then you remember the date and decide to cut yourself a break for once. One bad grade isn't going to kill you. You're sure your parents will understand that it simply wasn't fair to get a test on the last day of school.

With that thought in mind, you scribble down the first reasonable sounding answer that pops into your head for the rest of the questions and within five minutes, you're watching the clock slowly tick its way towards three o'clock.

Your name is Kendall Perkins and right now, you simply can't be bothered to aim for an A on this test.

You scan the room for any signs of people not slacking off, but the only person you can see who's actually focused is your ex boyfriend and biggest jerk in the world, Ronaldo.

You glare daggers into his back as he carries on and boy if looks could kill. Maybe a little harsh, but you did catch him flirting with your best friend.

The next person to catch your eye is Wackie Jackie. You don't have a problem with her, though her obsessive crush on your latest boyfriend turned ex Clarence 'Kick' Buttowski can be pretty annoying at times.

You're not even sure why you broke up with him.

You had been seeing him for a few months, but in your mind things should have been moving a lot faster than what they were. In fairness to you, by this point he hadn't even asked you to be his girlfriend. Sure you held hands and went on dates and kissed a little, but what's the point of all the romantic stuff if nothing's official?

That's just the way you are - organized and on track with where you want to go in life. Good qualities for school, but in hindsight, not so good for relationships.

Your relationships with Ronaldo and Kick couldn't have been more different. They were like fire and ice - two things that would eventually destroy each other given a catalyst. In this case, you.

Ronaldo had rushed into things. You had been on perhaps four dates when he suddenly asked you to be his girlfriend. At the time you had jumped at the chance with an eager "yes of course!" but soon realized that he wasn't right for you. Trouble was that while Ronaldo's interests lay purely in school, a good majority of yours lay in spending quality time with your boyfriend.

Kick, on the other hand, had switched from the fast lane of life for the slow lane. Though his stunts were still action packed and adrenaline fueled, his relationship with you was something he seemed more than willing to take his time with. For a while you were more than happy to just go to the cinema or the park, enjoying the time you spent together. But soon, you wanted to make your courtship official and the only way that could be achieved was by him asking you to be his girlfriend - something he was very unwilling to do.

You sigh and glance up at the clock; ten more minutes and you're free. You think about your plans for summer - days at the beach, shopping and hanging out with your friends. You just know it's going to be great, especially because it will take your mind off your break up.

The bell rings and you gather your stuff up, hand your test in to the teacher and stroll lazily through the corridors to your locker. You may be looking forward to summer but no point in rushing when there's nothing to rush for.

Soon enough you're back home and in your room, studying - you want to get an early start for next semester. That and it keeps thoughts of your break up at bay.

You study long and hard into the night, but eventually you give in to your urges for music and turn the radio on. It's a big mistake.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_  
_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
__People are people, and sometimes we change our minds  
__But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmmm, mmmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_  
_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you_  
_But I have to_  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to_

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt_  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
_People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out_  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you_  
_But I have to_  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to_

_It's two A.M_  
_Feeling like I just lost a friend_  
_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_  
_It's two A.M_  
_Feeling like I just lost a friend_  
_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_And I can't breathe without you_  
_But I have to_  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to_  
_Breathe without you_  
_But I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

For a split second, you're alright. But then the weight of your break up hits you and tears flow out of you like a salty river. Somehow, you manage to stop sobbing enough to grab some tissues and your coat. You flee downstairs and out the front door, your illogical thinking telling you that running away will solve everything. In the deep, unreachable corners of your mind, you know nothing will stop the tears now, but the wind in your hair and the feeling of freedom brighten your mood slightly, so you carry on.

Suddenly you collide with something. You look up, but before you can do anything, the gravity in your free fall speaks. "Kendall, what are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning!"

You're shocked just the tiniest bit that it's already that late, but you're not about to let **him **know that, so you quickly spit out a snippy comeback. "I could ask you the same question, Clarence."

"Wow, no need to be rude. I was just worried about you." His voice, though steely and serious as it always is, sends a shiver down your spine as he tells you this. **_"Maybe he does still care about__ me."_**_  
_

However, you've still got your defenses up high. "Why? We broke up ages ago, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

If you're honest, you're surprised to hear this from him. You may have been the one to end your relationship, but he was all too willing to let you go.

"You didn't seem to when I broke up with you."

"Because I was acting! Why can't you just accept the fact that I still care about you?" He's shouting now, clearly annoyed at you.

"Because it's not true!" You're shouting back, just like you did all those times you used to fight as kids.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Obviously he's getting desperate to prove his point or he wouldn't have just done that. There's no way he would have kissed you if he wasn't still in love with you.

In the deep corners of your mind, you're overjoyed at what his actions have revealed, but joy can wait - right now, the remainder of your brain has chosen to focus on the kiss and the kiss only, as if you're the only two people on the planet.

The kiss. A thousand thoughts run through your head about it. For one thing, it's weird to be kissing him after so long, but as your lips continue to move in perfect sync with his, you realize that it's a good weird. And then it hits you that you've opened the flood gates and your emotions have come tumbling out in a mess, all desperately fighting to reach your partner's lips. At the moment though, you don't really care - the kiss is all that matters.

Soon though, you have to pull away for air and you stand on the sidewalk, filling your lungs with oxygen as your excess carbon dioxide leaves to merge with his.

After a minute or two, a soft whisper comes to your attention. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N **I hope everyone enjoyed this -I spent a lot of time on it and I'm pretty happy with it, so I hope you guys are too. Review please! :)


End file.
